


Relax

by ashes_of_icarus



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Shorts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus
Summary: Remy needs to relax and Virgil is glad to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102848
Kudos: 78





	Relax

Virgil hummed thoughtfully, bare feet softly padding on the plush carpet in his room as he circled around Remy. He observed the other kneeling on the ground carefully before he bent over and added another piece of purple rope, completing the pentagram harness across his chest. He slipped a finger between the loops around his wrist that kept Remy's hands behind his back and down to his ankles to make sure they still were loose enough.

Satisfied Virgil took a step back and let his gaze sweep over his sub. He let out a quiet chuckle as he saw Remy's expression. His eyes were lidded, barely even open, and his jaw hung slack, a bit of drool escaping.

Virgil crouched in front of him and wiped it away.   
Remy's eyes fluttered open, barely focused on him with a clouded gaze. 

"Look at you, all tied up and pretty for me," Virgil whispered, voice dark and tempest tongue slipping through. "And you thought I couldn't help you relax. And what now, love?"

Remy leaned into his hand, head heavy. His voice came out slightly slurred, already halfway asleep: "Feels good. The pressure is nice."

Virgil carefully pulled Remy towards him slightly so that his boyfriend could rest his head against his chest. He carded a hand through his hair as he felt Remy melt against him as much as the bounds allowed. 

"Rest a bit, love. You're safe."


End file.
